


【异坤／坤廷大三角】不留

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	1. Chapter 1

异坤／坤廷  
ooc  
私设如山  
特殊时期产物  
平行世界故事  
1w字高能预警  
不是HE  
不喜自叉  
你  
确  
定  
要  
看  
吗  
？

BGM:我永远记得

（一）  
蔡徐坤还记得当年踏入这一行时的辉煌。  
披金成王，伴我远航。  
那一日的他站在舞台中央最高处时，刺眼的灯光让他短暂的闭眼，睁开时依然光芒万丈。

他享受这种眩晕感，并且不会因为这独自一人的高度感到害怕。

他现在更享受这一切，他操控着舞台的聚光灯，他看准的人，就能站在舞台中央。

第十五次《偶像练习生》全国总选举现场。

“距离投票结束还有一分钟，请各位全民制作人抓紧时间pick你心中的偶像。”

蔡徐坤坐后台控制室的小房里，紧盯着面前的投票数据，手里的纸杯不自觉的攥紧。周围坐着的下属鸦雀无声。

“坤哥，这回稳了。网络投票和现场投票已经结束，我们公司的Frick保证可以C位出道，团里其他两个人票数也拉上来不少。”手下兴冲冲的向蔡徐坤报喜。

蔡徐坤呼了一口气，手上的纸杯终于放下。工作人员纷纷鼓掌，作为他们口中的“坤哥”，蔡徐坤主动和每位工作人员击掌，拥抱，招呼大家今晚进行庆功宴。

“坤哥，今晚可以开一瓶82年的拉菲吗？”蔡徐坤的手下，年轻人居多，平时气氛轻松，大战之后就开起了玩笑。

“行，你开十瓶我都没意见，反正都是王总报销。”蔡徐坤丝毫没有花钱的自觉。

“嘻嘻，真羡慕坤哥，和王总关系这么多年一直都那么好。”工龄比较长的助理顺便感叹。

“你们王总，话不多，但是钱多。”蔡徐坤笑着接话。  
刚说完就有电话接入，屏幕上闪烁着“王总”。

“喂，子异，今年的绩效考核全面达成，年终奖准备给多少啊？”  
“恭喜你啊，也替我感谢各位工作人员。”  
电话那头传来低沉清晰的声音。  
“今晚出来庆祝吗？我叫他们准备了庆功宴。”  
“不去了……今晚…我还有个活动。”  
“你又不去，是不是我请不动你王子异了？”  
“怎么会……”电话那头声音忽然变小了，“坤，你知道我有多忙，希望你能理解我。你过生日的时候，我再陪你出去玩……”话还没有说完，电话就提示插入通话，对方急匆匆的说：“好了不说了，我有个重要的电话。”

电话嘟的挂断了，蔡徐坤耳边灌入了现场的歌声。

“Aha Aha，我永远记得，你说的爱我。”

舞台上的表演已经进入尾声，这首被粉丝们戏称为“总选举版《难忘今宵》”的《我永远记得》，已经唱过了十五个年头。

当年还是他们在决赛上首次全员公演，之后才成了固定的安可曲目。

唱到“我永远记得，你说的爱我”时，这句是王子异的solo，当年的蔡徐坤明目张胆的看着大屏幕，享受这于千万人之前的告白。

但是上一次说爱，已经不记得是什么时候了。蔡徐坤保持着拿手机的姿势，轻轻的哼唱着，哪怕有几个音已经模模糊糊的唱不上去。  
对方早已挂断。

晚上的庆功宴上是何等风光，酒杯一杯一杯的递上来，蔡徐坤来者不拒，他有些享受这个局面，喜欢别人奉承他“当年是顶级流量，现在超级经纪人。”

在蔡徐坤的人生规划里，当明星是必须的。他觉得自己生来就该是万众瞩目的焦点，他的梦想也在他19岁那年得以实现，  
曾经以他为首的限定组合风靡一时，开创了偶像男团的元年。之后国内男性偶像如雨后春笋，但都不如“蔡徐坤”三个字如雷贯耳，在一度成为现象级流量偶像后，还能屹立十年不倒，成为名副其实的优质偶像。

本来以为他会这么一直活跃在舞台上，看着台下的粉丝们开始带着他们的孩子来参加演唱会，然而他在鼎盛时期宣布急流勇退，签约简单快乐演艺公司，转行做演艺经纪人。

粉丝们痛哭流涕的惋惜，蔡徐坤却笑着说“ikun请继续支持我的孩子们哦。”  
粉丝方才大悟，他作为偶像十几年，从无桃色绯闻，可能就断了结婚育子的机会，于是把经纪公司培养的新人视若己出，用他的雨露恩泽后人。

有些资深粉丝仍从公司名称中看出异议，这是和他同期选手王子异的公司，彼时名不见经传，为何放弃各大巨头的邀请，在小公司里几乎从头做起？  
蔡徐坤的官方回答是，小公司运作成熟，工作灵活，更适合他这样的独立经纪人参与。

很快，蔡徐坤作为经纪人的实力，和他作为偶像同样成功。第一次选送的选手参加《偶像练习生》就杀入了前九，第二次杀到了C位……加上今年的成绩，他们一共拿到了3次总选举C位。

这样的耀眼成绩，换做别的公司早就大吹特吹，通稿遍地开花，但在王子异面前的财报里，只是短短的一段话。  
“王总……投资人问下一轮融资的估值……”助手小声的提醒王子异。大洋彼岸的投资基金一定要开视频会议，工作被拖到很晚。

没错，就是那个王子异，彼时做着B手势到处叫人“bro”的练习生，现在西装笔挺的坐在会议室里。  
他回答完投资人的疑问，会议终于结束了，他疲惫的靠在沙发上，松开领带。

手机上推送着今晚总选举的结果，王子异笑了起来。偶像产业业已成熟的今天，每个总选举的夜晚就是一场春梦。那里有最帅最酷最可爱的小鲜肉，在一轮又一轮的淘汰中成长了，最终在决赛舞台上，伸出诱人的触角，勾走了女孩儿们的初恋。

简单快乐演艺公司不过是整个传媒集团下微小的一块，主做选秀业务，其他的影业剧场、播出平台、时尚杂志这些才是主要业务，王子异早已不记得在那个小破办公室里剪视频是什么感觉，只记得父亲严厉的要求他回来继承集团，再也不能任由他胡闹。

和蔡徐坤“胡闹”。

外人眼里蔡徐坤是华丽转身，用他多年演艺圈沉浮的经验，去引导一个又一个怀着明星梦的孩子，这也是蔡徐坤对外一直以来的说辞。

实际上原因再简单不过，王老先生看到自己幺儿子和蔡徐坤在路边接吻的照片，火冒三丈，要求幺儿子立刻和蔡徐坤断绝关系，要不就把蔡徐坤的偶像生涯立刻终止。

刚开始王子异还求过父亲放过他们，他愿意不再和蔡徐坤共事，就让蔡徐坤继续实现他一生的理想，可王老先生一定要他们断绝关系；然后两人也反抗过，可接着王子异和蔡徐坤的角色总是不翼而飞。王子异和蔡徐坤同期出道，小有名气，但咖位和蔡徐坤差的很远，他被抢了角色没有半点水花；蔡徐坤老是被抢角色抢番位，很快就被八卦媒体嘲笑为“画饼”“溜粉”，后来粉丝开始着急的询问自家偶像是不是得罪了人。

很快，王子异就妥协了，蔡徐坤还没来得及把自己代入偶像剧就结束了那一小段没有工作的历史，蔡徐坤又重新站了起来，王子异在舞台上销声匿迹。

回去继承家业的王小少爷，还存了那么一点私心，把简单快乐演艺公司转为个人独立注资。他知道蔡徐坤不当偶像以后会走的路，他先帮他铺垫好，不要让他再一次经受合约困扰。

王老先生满意的看见幺儿子坐在了云端的办公室里。去做偶像，不过是随他少年心性的玩耍，继承家业才是正经事，更不能在感情上出了岔子。

后来，王老先生知道那个让他幺儿子出错的人签到了自己集团里，但好在这几年收益不错，对于能挣钱吸金的人，王老先生选择睁一只眼闭一只眼。

但是对于他们复合这件事，王老先生一直不表态，王子异又是个孝子，加上原来发生的变故，他也不敢再向父亲提要求，便也觉得这样普普通通的见面开会，吃饭喝酒也就足够。除了没有住在一起和上床那点事儿，与寻常人的恋爱没有什么不同，他可以等父亲松口。

王子异看着今年冠军的照片，觉得非常陌生，虽然下面有例行的介绍词：这是来自简单快乐的孩子Frick，他却根本不认识他。

也不知道是蔡徐坤和谁的孩子。哼。  
王子异突然有些烦躁的关闭了屏幕。

比起当时蔡徐坤签约的时候声势浩大，朱正廷进这个公司的时候走的标准的招聘流程，只是在最后终面的时候提了一句“是你们坤哥叫我来的。”

朱正廷，同样也是和蔡徐坤王子异同期的练习生，前期人气超高的偶像选手，后来因为原公司策略的要求，退出了出道团的竞争，专心回去当队长。

然后当了一届又一届的队长，奶过的孩子可以坐下一间教室，奶出最有名的黄明昊、范丞丞等人，在蔡徐坤后接上了顶级流量的接力棒。

可他一直没有出道，拿着练习生可怜的死工资，当蔡徐坤来问他愿不愿意和他一起去简单快乐的时候，他连薪酬都没问，就毫不犹豫就答应了。

一方面，蔡徐坤请朱正廷来帮他，是做练习生预备出道的培养管理，朱正廷当队长那么多年，预备人员的培训自有心得，能做这方面的工作，才是真正实现了自我价值；另一方面，蔡徐坤很有把握朱正廷会把这项工作做得鞠躬尽瘁死而后已，因为他很明白朱正廷喜欢他，这么多年一直喜欢他。

朱正廷到了公司以后，兢兢业业的做起了奶妈，他从海选中挑出人来组合、配对、练习，根据定位和蔡徐坤做出合约建议，蔡徐坤再出去给他们谈商演或者网剧网综。

一波一波的送出来不少优秀的孩子。这些孩子们也知道感恩，经常回来看他们的朱老师。因为以前朱正廷做偶像的时候粉丝称他“人间仙子”，现在奶的孩子多了年纪也不合适了，可也不能叫“王母娘娘”，不知道谁起了个头叫“偶像他爹”，简称“偶爹”，和台湾偶像剧里嗲嗲的“我爹”一个意思，练习生里一下就流传开了。

前几年王子异作为集团领导下来参加简单快乐的年会时，听着这些孩子对着朱正廷一口一个“偶爹”的叫着，王子异是生气的。  
有种自己的爱人和别人生孩子的微妙感。  
即使这个“别人”也是男的。

但是他还是保持着从前那个酷boy的形象，迎接老朋友絮絮叨叨的询问，他回答一般就是三五个字。朱正廷再根据他三五个字的答复，顺便回忆一下当年人人都学习他手势的盛况，絮絮叨叨个没完。

王子异完全没有注意朱正廷在讲什么，他看到他和朱正廷聊天时，蔡徐坤的眼神里一直看着他就够了。  
“别人”能做什么，都不如坤投过来的一道视线。  
只要他的坤再等等，等到老先生驾鹤西去，等到他有足够的话语权，就不用再在乎什么。

可是蔡徐坤不想这样漫无边际的等。  
他需要听“我爱你”，需要一个未来这样宏大的愿望，也需要解决生存和生理需要这样实际的问题。

他有些卑鄙的利用了朱正廷的爱。

蔡徐坤从庆功宴上抽身的时候，“好像”已经喝得五五六六七七八八都分不清楚了。  
司机把他送回公寓，打开门以后就补到开门人的怀里。  
开门的人腰身柔韧，一身白色居家服好像是刚刚套上的，皮肤上还残留着沐浴后的水汽。手上很有力道，拖着蔡徐坤躺在沙发上，给他脱衣服换鞋，再给他倒了一杯水。

“喝那么多，被拍到又想上头条啊？”朱正廷的普通话带有家乡口音，一大声起来就更明显。  
“没关系，反正我现在不红了，想喝多少喝多少……”蔡徐坤并没有喝到神智不清，他只是有些累，懒得动弹。  
“……想亲谁亲谁。”说着，就顺着朱正廷的手，把他拉到怀里，亲了上去。  
朱正廷挣扎了两下，顺利逃脱了魔爪：“……滚去洗澡！你再不去，我打你哦！”

当年被狗仔拍到他和子异接吻的照片，同样是在一次庆功宴之后。现在蔡徐坤想起来还有些后悔，如果当时不要那么张狂，他的偶像生涯也许还能再辉煌十年。

到也许这样那个亲吻就不会如此美妙，夜风里轻微的酒香让人迷醉，柔软的触感，被抚摸着肩头，撞在一起的睫毛……重要的是那份虔诚的心境，让他一次又一次的回味。

这好像是他和子异之间唯一的一个吻。

而不像和朱正廷这样，早上起床一个吻，有时候在公司走廊里碰到只要没人也忍不住来一个，晚上若有时间两人纠缠在一起更是不计其数。

洗完澡出来的蔡徐坤看见朱正廷还在反复看晚上决赛的视频。特地拿了纸笔记录时间和练习生的问题，有些是眼神不好，有些是姿势不对，拿出他在工作时的专心在加班做明天上课的材料。

“不要看了，明天给他们放个假吧，好不容易拼到最后了。”蔡徐坤趴在床上，看着朱正廷认真的背影。  
“乘热打铁。”朱正廷很忙，只回他四个字。

节目已经响起了《我永远记得》，蔡徐坤想起现场时和王子异通过的电话，永远让我等着，已经等到麻木。眼前看到朱正廷还没有停下，念头一起，就爬过去搂住朱正廷的腰。

“我永远记得，你说的爱我。不要看了，你和我合唱一下好不好？”蔡徐坤一边唱着，一边撩起朱正廷的衣服下摆。

“蔡徐坤你住手。”  
“蔡徐坤你再等一下。”  
“蔡徐坤，信不信我打你哦。”

“我打你哦”，朱正廷在遇到一些难讲道理的情况时，他就会飚出这句，实际上吓唬的作用巨多，这么多年蔡徐坤还没有接到过练习生来投诉他们的“偶爹”体罚虐待。

大部分说出来的时候，配上他略有弯调的方言，好像小猫在心尖挠痒痒，就像调情一样。

“坤坤……你今晚是不是喝了假酒啊……”  
“坤坤，我打你哦，你太用力了……”

现在这样的生活，就像一个握紧的拳头。  
蔡徐坤抓住的，牢牢握在掌心；  
他还需要一双大手来包裹他的手背，等待着那份温暖。

“当时唱你说的爱我，你在台下看谁？是在看我吗，正廷？”  
“我仰望的是……我再也无法触摸到的世界。”

（二）  
朱正廷以为他会跳一辈子的中国舞。  
朱正廷以为他能作为偶像登上舞台。  
朱正廷以为他能和蔡徐坤爱很久很久。

而立之期，朱正廷回头发现自己曾经的“以为”，在命运的转轮下，以不够精准的指向，转向了意想不到的方向。

他的中国舞生涯在成年时戛然而止。  
他的偶像之梦在二十多岁时两度沉浮。  
他的爱人从一开始就不爱他。

朱正廷心里很清楚这每一步的偏差，然后再用极强的适应性来承受所有变化。

现在的生活是他找到的一个三面交叉的平衡点，他不跳中国舞了，还可以跳街舞、现代舞；他不再做偶像了，他可以培养下一个偶像；他认为比起求而不得，一厢情愿的自己才心安理得。

《偶像练习生》告一段落了，其他选秀蓄势待发。朱正廷要为下一批选手做准备，他要去深入了解偶像届最新风潮，分析市场的需要和观众的期待，以此打造男团的风格特点，设计人物形象，筹建后援会等等，往往一套流程走下来，三五个比赛结束，一年就过去了。

蔡徐坤基本上都能在练习室里找到朱正廷，接他下班或者去谈一些工作接洽，但在车上朱正廷会把教小孩的一些习惯带到蔡徐坤身上，催着他代言找了没有，品牌应援联系了没有，不耐烦的蔡徐坤会猛锤一下喇叭示意他闭嘴。

如果朱正廷等到下班时间，还没见蔡徐坤来，他会围上他gucci的大围脖，再戴上黑超，开着小电驴，随便找条路一停，就一路吃下去。

他知道蔡徐坤肯定被王子异约走了。只有这种时候，蔡徐坤才会不打一声招呼，说不来就不来。

某天朱正廷看着美食公众号的指引，骑着小电驴骑到市中心，寻找文中推荐的炸牛奶。隔着十米宽的街道朱正廷就认出了蔡徐坤的车。

再加上五米人行道，朱正廷居然用他的大近视眼隔着十五米发现蔡徐坤和王子异坐在临窗的火锅店里。

蔡徐坤转向幕后多年，自信没有粉丝能认出来，所以只是多带了个帽子。王子异平时看来就像练体育的大学生，换上西装根本不会有人想起。

蔡徐坤是不是忘了今晚有约会了，居然戴了家里最便宜的帽子就出来见人。朱正廷一边啃着炸牛奶，一边骂他傻。

两人在热气腾腾的火锅店里吃着，嘴唇动来动去不知在说什么，气氛看起来还不错，就是不够黏糊。  
朱正廷吃完了炸牛奶，意犹未尽，往前面奶茶铺走去。  
奶茶铺正在放邻国的打歌节目，小女生们一边排队一边叽叽喳喳，某个成员有特写时全都变成了星星眼。  
原来现在初中生喜欢这个类型的呀？朱正廷掏出手机记下，打算回去仔细研究。

朱正廷看见天色差不多了，就准备打道回府。今晚吃得还不算太撑，把打包的猪蹄挂上车把手，打算风驰电掣的回去。

起步转个弯，就发现蔡徐坤的车已经不在路旁。“晚上还回来吗我买了三个猪蹄哦”朱正廷自己嘀咕，趁着等红灯的时间给蔡徐坤发了条询问的微信。

蔡徐坤的确是忘了今天王子异约了他。旗下练习生刚出道，谈好的合同排着长队去履行，还要带新团成员去和大佬们一个一个打招呼，最是不能松懈的时候。

偏偏王子异这时候约了他，还把他约在两人出道前总是暗中相聚的那家海底捞。蔡徐坤从来不会失他的约，只是真的没想起。  
想起来的时候时间已经差不多了，他咒骂一声拐了个方向，抓起车上的帽子权当掩护。

两人坐下来的话题还是围绕着新出道的孩子们，蔡徐坤说着今年业绩挺好，想开拓与国外公司的跨国选秀。  
“可以的，只要你们做出合理可行的项目方案，我这里没问题。”王子异温和的笑着，很快就同意。  
“就是喜欢你这样不管事的老板。”蔡徐坤也笑了起来。他笑起来就是绝对的偶像标准，微挺鼻子，扬起嘴角，眼睛里透出盈盈的笑意。  
“喜欢吗？”王子异突然问道。  
“喜欢什么？火锅还是老板？”这种撩人的话，蔡徐坤早已驾轻就熟，但还故意做出天真的模样，歪着头看着对方。  
“你说呢？”王子异透过火锅缭绕的水汽，望着似乎不太真切的眼前人。

“当然喜欢啊！”蔡徐坤故意用夸张的语调回答他，一口吞下了冰淇凌。  
并没有正面回答他的话。王子异皱了皱眉。  
而蔡徐坤呢，心底则突然冷笑：当年不曾把爱说出口，如今爱塌陷为喜欢？

“还有想去的地方吗？”王子异依然那么温柔，帮蔡徐坤穿上外套戴上帽子。  
“不了，我们就到城墙边走走吧。”  
王子异开车，蔡徐坤的车让司机送了回去。

夜晚的城墙起了凉风，王子异担心蔡徐坤穿得少了会感冒，劝说他放弃了步行的计划，改为开着车兜风。

车里CD放着当年他们参赛时合作过的PPAP，然后是巴比龙，还有mask，最后是mack daddy。  
“还是这几首歌啊？”蔡徐坤看了看歌单，虽然这么说，但不妨碍他很投入唱起来。  
听得多了，别人的part也记得很清楚。  
他还一直记得有个大个子卜凡，穿着貂。  
还记得那个捣蒜动作，要奶凶奶凶的。

蔡徐坤兴致来了，在副驾驶上手舞足蹈。  
王子异也是笑着，蔡徐坤高兴的时候，他在旁边就足够了。

今年《偶像练习生》结束，意味着距离王子异实现承诺又近了一年。一转眼这么多年过去，王子异已经觉得“爱”不用说出口，早已和身旁的人用眼神沟通。

或者用行动证明。

车一转弯，蔡徐坤就发现这不是去自己家的路。  
“这么晚了还去哪里？”  
“回我家。”

这下轮到蔡徐坤惊奇了，他从来没有在王子异家留宿过，他们就像青涩懵懂的小孩，约会结束后规规矩矩的各自回家。

要不然，他们之间唯一的吻，如何能让蔡徐坤牵肠挂肚到现在。  
肯定会被儿童不宜的画面覆盖掉。

“……哪个家？外面房子还是你家老宅？”  
“老宅。明天的行程你不用担心，我让司机送你。”

“额，今天是什么日子？怎么突然要我去家里？”  
“我父亲去美国出差的日子。”  
“真的？我可不想又看你们父子吵架。”  
“真的，我不会让你难做的。”

大概又是什么新的理由。这么多年了，王老先生第一次去出差吗？  
比起欢喜，蔡徐坤更觉得今天有些奇怪，他不由得多问了几句：“是发生了什么事吗？以前你从来不让我去你家主宅的。”

王子异虽然现在也算商界精英了，但是面对十几年的爱人，骨子里还是当初少年时的单纯。他犹豫了一会儿，把车靠边停下，还是磨磨蹭蹭的说了。

“明天我父亲从美国回来时，会顺便带回来一位伯伯的女儿，父亲想撮合我和她……”  
“然后让他们看到我在家里？让他们放弃？”蔡徐坤不愧也是演过好几部狗血偶像剧的人物，一下就猜到了剧本。

“…………嗯。”  
“然后我经纪人也干不下去了，重新以个人练习生的名义去参加偶像选秀吗？”蔡徐坤停下了车里的音乐，转了转手腕：“我现在比当年秦奋年纪还要大，老胳膊老腿的，不知道还跳的动没有。”

王子异没有回答，还是不知道如何回答，只是沉默。

蔡徐坤把手机扔给王子异：“我手机里小明星的微信没有一千也有八百，你随便挑一个就能达到你想要的效果，为什么又是我？”

蔡徐坤看不透王子异的想法，可还是给他找了个理由：“选我是想让老头子觉得你很长情很专一？”

王子异把手机捡起来，递给蔡徐坤的同时，看到了屏幕上未读提示，发信人是一只小猪的头像。

王子异原先还有些心软，想着不如算了自己另想办法，只要放个活人在家骗骗父亲就好，没必要请心头肉来冒这个险。

可他看完这条信息，今晚无论如何也不想让蔡徐坤离开自己。

王子异又启动了车子，转个弯，安抚蔡徐坤说等我父亲明天回来了再看看情况。

蔡徐坤还是烦躁了起来，他无需多讲究的生活，他只想要个正式的承诺。然而他一直能理解王子异的难处，于是他按捺下刚才那丝烦躁，同意了王子异的安排。

“先去和我喝一杯吧，作为赔礼。”王子异提议。  
蔡徐坤剐了个白眼：“的确要为你这个脑瓜子道歉。”

王子异去的地方，一向是很有品味的，对客人极为礼貌，名人到这里也是非常安全。

他们坐下来，侍者过来开了存酒。蔡徐坤还是不太想开口，王子异先从道歉开始，手掌盖住了蔡徐坤的手，握紧他的手指，慢慢摩挲着。

这是最不能抗拒的，蔡徐坤心里默默叹了口气，只要有点滴的包容，就让他一秒回到当初在大厂影视小镇相守的夜晚。  
王子异也是抓住了他的这点心思，无论如何，不能背叛过去。

既然他已经做了让步，蔡徐坤也不再固执，也就一句一句的说着，说着这些时候的辛苦，还有对生日的畅想。  
对充满仪式感的日子充满期待，这大概是成年人逃离生活压力的最便捷的途径。

“坤，今年想去哪里？”王子异问到。  
“看今年的活动行程表，如果有个选秀提前了，休假自然也没有了。”蔡徐坤打开自己的行事历。  
虽然每年王子异都提出来要陪蔡徐坤过生日，但没有一次成行的。之前是蔡徐坤万人瞩目，现在是王子异日理万机，“生日去哪里”已经成了他们无话可说时最好的开场白。

“坤，最近呢，我暂时不能约你出来了，等我父亲回来以后，还要花时间与女孩做做表面功夫，所以……坤——”

这声“坤”唤得千回百转，从王子异低沉的嗓音里唤出，恰好的在喉头一顿，再徐徐到达蔡徐坤的耳膜，穿透了酒吧里若有似无的歌声。

把走神的蔡徐坤唤醒了。

王子异发现蔡徐坤的心神早就被轻微的歌声勾走，眼睛还盯着酒杯，眼神已经空了。

酒吧里弥漫的是《戒烟》的味道，轻柔的，松软的，还带有一丝纤细的坚硬，很难想象是男声唱出来的声音。

“你给过我的伤害，是没有一句责怪。”。

王子异循声转头，也终于给了蔡徐坤一个抬头的机会。王子异看清楚台上坐的是谁以后，轻轻的呼出了声：“他竟然也能唱歌？”

蔡徐坤只能不咸不淡的说了声“嗯”，摇晃着手中的红酒。

歌曲快到尾声了，坐在台上的歌者也从歌曲中抽出思绪，笑着把麦克风还给键盘手。

他这一笑，在人气汹涌的酒吧里显得越发不食人间烟火，使这首歌的哀愁又淡了几分。台下渐渐热络起来，有人请他继续唱一首，他只回答：“不好意思只练过这首，再唱就丢人了。”立刻就围上他的大围巾，和像是老板的人拥抱了一下，就迅速地离场。

“坤——你以前，是不会走神的。”王子异唤着他，手里捏紧了蔡徐坤的手指。  
蔡徐坤没有回答他的问题，想把手挣脱出来。王子异没有放手，蔡徐坤有些生气的瞪着他——旋即他又软了下来，他今天已经很多次避轻就重的回答问题了，再多下去自己快要怀疑自己。

“我和你一样，有些惊讶，多一些惊讶，罢了。”

（三）

朱正廷是随意走进来的，一开始还忘了把猪蹄放进存包柜。  
对于蔡徐坤不回家的日子，他很是轻松，像是中学生忽然放小长假那种感觉。  
晚上如果没事他就不急着回家，去看一场电影或者喝几杯，稍微让日子改变一下节奏。

今天是碰到了来巡场的老板，仔细一看还是朱正廷原来带过练习生。受到老板的热情邀请，朱正廷不好推辞，就上去唱了这首《戒烟》。

他把等待、忍耐、无奈唱进歌里，脑海放空成一片蔚蓝。  
如果说他还有什么不满足，就是对未来还有太多期待。

回到家，朱正廷收拾好自己，打开冰箱拿面膜的时候，才想起自己的猪蹄落在小电驴上了。  
这么晚了应该没关系吧，他敷着面膜就下楼去拿东西。

在车库的时候，他看见王子异拉着蔡徐坤的手，正准备坐电梯上楼。  
朱正廷把猪蹄又重新挂上车把手，骑着小电驴，开回了公司。

感谢练习生宿舍，在他没有拿身份证的时候还能允许他住。  
感谢面膜，能阻止他做出任何表情，愤怒或者悲伤。  
感谢猪蹄，食物永远不会抛弃你，并且会成为你身体的一部分，同时赋予你安全感。

朱正廷把猪蹄啃完，揭下面膜，缩进宿舍床上，心无旁骛的睡着。

蔡徐坤打开家门的时候，想过会不会碰见朱正廷就穿着大衬衣满客厅瞎逛，或者传来极具穿透力的大嗓门“坤坤你回来了要不要吃猪蹄/煎饺/牛肉饼……”

还好一切都是安静的，只是客厅的灯开着。

王子异还站在门口，很绅士的问：“没有人了，我可以进来吗？”

“你……回去吧，明天早上你还要去接机的。”  
“接机我不用去，我在家等着就可以了。”  
“你不是需要个小明星吗？还是嫩模？我找给你。”  
“那是权宜之计，我放弃了。”  
“你还想要什么？”  
“你就不能，留我下来吗？”

王子异说这些话的时候，步步紧逼，把蔡徐坤逼到了沙发上。  
蔡徐坤跌坐下来，竟然觉得这样的王子异让他感到陌生。

“是你说的不要急……让我等……”蔡徐坤抓了抓头发：“如果还是二十岁，我肯定扒你衣服了。可已经等了这么多年了，怎么突然？”

王子异坐下来，也抚摸着他的头发，茂密的头发一直柔顺光泽，现在有点像小狮子一样炸开了。

“你感觉到了吗？等待着的，已经不是原来的坤了。”

“你也不是原来的你，子异。”蔡徐坤飞快地截住王子异的话，把他的手拿了下来。“原来的你，会把机会让给别人，会为了我放弃自己的前途；现在的你，就在今晚，会为了反抗你父亲的要求而利用我。”

王子异沉默了，用他的眼神凝视着蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤也不想再说什么，起身去打开房门。

看着王子异走出去，蔡徐坤嘴唇还是动了动，说：“如果那个女孩儿确实不错，你父母喜欢，你也不讨厌，还是试着处处看……我可能不能再等了，我已经快四十了。”

“对，我们都老了。”王子异叹了口气，走出了大门。

今晚，蔡徐坤做了一个梦，梦里斑驳琉璃。

又回到了他无比热爱和眷恋的舞台，第一次拍摄百人规模的MV，耀眼的灯光，无所畏惧的高度。

还有那个夜色撩人的夜晚，他和他蜻蜓点水的一个吻，划过嘴唇，小心而颤抖，仿佛蝴蝶停留。

以及他对他说你愿不愿意跟我走，他马上说好的。

“多年以后，我们都老了，也什么都忘了。”

不，他才没有忘，他也不会忘。

这一觉蔡徐坤睡得特别沉，醒来的时候已经接近傍晚。

他拿出手机一看，难得公司oa推送信息给他，他很少参与行政决策。是人事发来的朱正廷的辞职报告，原因是业内其他公司挖走。人事还特别在报告下注明，因为当时他是按普通员工入职的，不是特殊岗位，按程序只需要人事部门领导同意就可以，实际上人已经离开。

关掉页面，微信上的小红点成了省略号，他找到头像为猪的对话，里面增加了一条小视频。

小视频里的人把钥匙放在了门外的花盆下，说着“你把我的围巾当浴巾用，我打你哦。”

城市的灯光渐渐点亮了夜幕。  
车辆川流不息，像蜿蜒的银河。

只是我们已经不知道，流向哪里。

END


	2. ［坤廷] 不说 1END

#严重OOC  
#情节断片  
#看过异坤廷大三角的正篇《不留》再往下看  
#飞车略过，卡肉不补  
#痛苦留给作者，欢乐送给他们

（一）  
蔡徐坤对朱正廷的离开并不在意。

大家都在一个圈子里工作，偶像选秀来来去去就是这些人物，连粉丝都可以携手“下个选秀圈再见”，早已深陷其中的他们，如何能脱离。

朱正廷跳槽去的那个公司，下个季度就要有新团出道，蔡徐坤很有把握他们会在打歌舞台的后台相逢。

他连见面的第一句话都想好了，表情也精心调配，要虎着脸说：“怎么还不回家？”

他总以为能周全考虑，思考问题滴水不漏。  
朱正廷跟着他就似乎在证明着他的两全其美。  
然而事与愿违。

在后台时，他没有看见朱正廷，随口一问对方人员，才被告知早已离职。  
原来不知何时，朱正廷就从这个圈子里消失了，“偶爹”的名号存于江湖传说，本人则连根拔起，片叶不留。

他也不会想去问范丞丞和黄明昊，从他当年出道那会儿起，这俩当初朱正廷的崽子就认定他始乱终弃。

他旁敲侧击地问过王子异，问他是否清楚朱正廷的去向。  
他不能确定王子异是否对他说实话，虽然王子异已经有了稳定的女友和可以预见的婚期。

他还给自己留了一丝侥幸，不愿主动在微信上问一句“你在哪里”。即使朱正廷的朋友圈已经修改为不对他开放，他也认为只是他在生气，还比较难哄。  
仰着脑袋过了十几年的狮子，不会允许自己先低头。

忽然有一天他在朋友圈看见王子异自拍时手上戴的戒指。  
这是？  
压下心中的疑惑，蔡徐坤约出了王子异。

“我还以为，我们不会再坐下来一起吃饭了。”王子异落座，侍者送上柠檬水。  
“怎么会，我们毕竟……”蔡徐坤本来想说“朋友一场”，但是他主要的注意力在王子异执杯右手上的戒指。

快结婚的男人手上戴戒指，本来是值得称赞的一件事，意味着他开始建立家庭的责任感。可是蔡徐坤看了并不舒服，那枚戒指和他曾经送给朱正廷的一模一样。

放下杯子的王子异，双手交握放在桌子上，那枚戒指好像故意显示给蔡徐坤，在他面前泛着铂金的光彩。

他沉住气，先是问了下他和他女友的近况，得知他们进展还顺利，也不忘要一张喜帖。  
“女朋友挺好的吧？……戒指不错，挺有品味。”蔡徐坤没耐心兜圈子了，冲着王子异手上的戒指扬起了下巴。

“托你的福。”王子异在老熟人面前也不必太多的谦和温让，点了点头。  
“别……这个问题别cue我。”蔡徐坤没有得到想要的回答，埋下头搓了搓手，但是他很快又抬起头，打算从另外一个角度来刺探：“哪个牌子的？改天我也去转转。”

“朱正廷，送我的。”王子异侧着脸，对蔡徐坤露出一个“预料之中”的笑容，看来他也在等着他问这个问题，他更沉得住气。  
“这样啊……不知道什么牌子能让他看上。”蔡徐坤猛然得知这是朱正廷送的，讪讪笑着。

侍者上主盘，优雅的不需要说话。

小牛肉很美味，蔡徐坤无暇顾及，他还在盯着那枚戒指。  
他怎么会不知道戒指的出处。这枚戒指是蔡徐坤和朱正廷第一次过生日时送的。那时候他们还在节目训练营，朱正廷是先表白的人，蔡徐坤想着要有所回应，在对外联络不便，又没时间去挑选的情况下，蔡徐坤就在当地的珠宝专柜挑选了一枚戒指。

因为不知道戒圈的大小，蔡徐坤买回来的戒指大了不说，仔细一看，镶着碎钻的细圈还是女款。

并不是多贵重的礼品，对于全身上下都是奢侈品的朱正廷而言，这甚至还不如一双拖鞋的价格。可是朱正廷只要是蔡徐坤送的就分外喜欢，一直戴在手上或者挂在项链上。看着他下意识的转动戒圈时，蔡徐坤有些得意，朱正廷实在是太好哄了。

朱正廷身上带有的那种天真，成年以后也未曾改变，这么多年来蔡徐坤都没想过要去欺骗他，只要如是说他要去哪里或者干嘛，朱正廷都只会笑着说那你去吧。虽然他也会生气发怒，只要蔡徐坤叫他一声“哥哥别生气了。”尾音一翘，他就会哭笑不得的接纳所有问题。所以蔡徐坤从来没有想过朱正廷会离开他，哪怕王子异公司倒闭，朱正廷也不会变。

相比起王子异的坦白，朱正廷的不告而别更让他不痛快，现在那枚戒指也分外刺眼。

蔡徐坤心里有事，吃得很慢，王子异就很轻松，吃好用餐巾抹抹嘴，告诉他：“不要再找朱正廷了，他已经出国，可能不会再回来。”

“怎么可能？他这个英语都说不出口的人，出国能去哪里。”蔡徐坤放下餐具，“是不是他躲起来不想让我找到，所以让你这么说？”

“他的确很了解你。”王子异答非所问：“甚至比我这个旧情人还了解你。”王子异取下了戒指，示意他伸出手。  
蔡徐坤把左手五指张开，王子异拉过来，把戒指套进无名指，还吹了个口哨。  
“我曾经多想给你套上一枚戒指。如今我做到了，套住的还是代表结婚的无名指，可惜时间不对，用了别人的戒指。”

过了一会儿，王子异才缓缓说道：“他说，如果你不信，就把戒指还给你，这样你就信了。”  
“可是我现在也不信好吗？”蔡徐坤顾及到周围环境，才没大声说出来，只能拧紧了眉头：“告诉我他在哪里，王子异。”

“那你为什么要去找朱正廷？”王子异轻轻问到，“这么多年，虽然你和他在一起的时间不少，但你还是我的男朋友。如果说我也要走了，你会来找我吗？”

“你已经快要结婚了，我当然不会再找你。”蔡徐坤低头戳着西兰花。

王子异举起酒杯，“我家让我去美国经营分公司了，过段时间就要离开，提前和你告别。”  
蔡徐坤举起酒杯与他相碰：“好好干，前途无量。”

红酒饮尽，这就好像是真的告别。这样的告别，只是让蔡徐坤觉得圆满，正式的说过再见，便可以了却一段情缘，多年执念随太平洋奔流。

但是朱正廷欠他一个结局。  
他曾很多次想回到那个夜晚，如果他们没有上楼，如果他们在车里就解决争端，那么朱正廷就不会走。

你为什么要去找他？王子异问他。  
我为什么要去找他？蔡徐坤问自己。

（二）

王子异结婚，他们还能和平相处。  
可是朱正廷的离开，让他觉得房间分外空旷，床单冰凉。

“子异。”蔡徐坤带上了一些恳求的语气，“告诉我他在哪里。你肯定是知道的。”  
“我真的不知道。”王子异同样用认真的态度回答他，“他就是把这枚戒指给我，要我把戒指戴上发朋友圈，等到你来问我的时再拿出来。”

“他什么时候给你的？”  
“就那个晚上后的第二天。”  
“你怎么才发的朋友圈？”  
“蔡徐坤，这是怪我？”

场面迅速的变冷，王子异冷着脸坐着，蔡徐坤的手紧紧抓住了餐巾，丰厚的唇紧紧地抿着。  
蔡徐坤先放松下来了，他呼一口气：“对不起子异，是我太着急了。”  
“在你冲动之前，先想想，你为什么要找他。是因为熟悉，还是因为非他不可。”终究不忍心爱过的人难过，王子异伸出手掌抚摸蔡徐坤的脸，指尖滑过眼角，蔡徐坤闭上了眼。  
“这些问题其实我们在出道的那个夜晚就要得到答案，但是自欺、懦弱以及好胜心，把答案镶进了残忍的现实，时光包裹，心里的话终于不再说出口。”王子异用他一贯温柔、舒缓的语气，娓娓道来。

一贯温润的王子异，还是不忍心看着对面的人快要涌出的泪水，打开手机，翻到了朱正廷的朋友圈，推给蔡徐坤看。

朱正廷对王子异的朋友圈只开放了最近三天的权限，所幸的是他这几天发了两条小视频。

第一条是朱正廷在一个舞蹈室里，看样子准备跳舞，他靠着把杆在踢腿，手机是固定在比较远的位置拍的，人脸看不清楚，音乐断断续续。  
第二条更新是3个小时前他的自拍，头发汗湿，嘴角夸张的笑起，文字是：“终于在这里跳舞了。”

笑起来朱正廷，白皙的肌肤上含着阳光。岁月眷恋，没有在他脸上留下多少痕迹。即使年纪略长，面庞依然是青春模样。

“我要去找他。”  
蔡徐坤笃定的想。  
“告诉他一些早就要说的话。”

但是眼下有棘手的事情要处理，成年人哪里有那么多的说走就走，蔡徐坤看看选秀的行事历，最快能歇口气也要到半个月以后。

他用手机录下了朱正廷发的朋友圈，王子异喝着咖啡，默许了他的行为。

回到家以后，蔡徐坤开始认真琢磨这一张图片和一条视频里透露出的讯息。  
根据发朋友圈的时差推算，朱正廷在大洋彼岸，最有可能的就是美国。  
自拍里反反复复看不出什么细节，蔡徐坤有点懊恼为什么他的自拍都是大头照，但是舞蹈教室可以猜测一下。

从镜头来看，舞蹈教室不是很小，训练设备一应俱全，可是对于蔡徐坤来说，他去过的舞蹈教室太多太多，从前每年筹备巡演的时候都会去专业的舞蹈教室封闭排练，再加上“美国”这个限定条件，蔡徐坤去过的就不止四五个。

线索到这里就中断了。  
蔡徐坤趴在枕头上看着手机，慢慢入睡。  
循环播放的视频里，隐约的歌声在反复呢喃

我记得你在背后  
也记得我颤抖着  
记得感觉汹涌  
最美的烟火

蔡徐坤做了这段时间以来最好的一个梦，一个春梦，好到他醒来内裤湿了一片，还试图闭眼找回梦里动人心魄的缠绵。

他回到了出道前夜，天亮以后他就是nine percent的C位，偶像新人蔡徐坤。  
在个人练习生最后的几个小时里，他收到了无数的祝福，也和无数人告别。  
在众人的庆祝里，他喝了一些水果啤酒，3%的度数让他有些飘飘然，他回到房间的时候已经有些醉了，碰到了刚好去捡黄明昊的朱正廷。

清醒时的蔡徐坤很清楚得记得，当晚朱正廷把他放回房间后，拍了拍他的脸，说恭喜你，祝愿你今后星途坦荡，一切顺利。第二天朱正廷就随本公司队伍去了泰国。

但在梦里，朱正廷把他送回房间后，他把人按在了床上，他去亲吻朱正廷脸上滑落的眼泪，安慰他说没事的我们可以在更高的舞台相见，但是朱正廷哭得泪眼缱绻，难掩因为失败的伤心。他在垂泪的眼眸注视下，硬了。

然后发生的事情就变得非常熟悉，把这几年熟悉的情事一下往前推进了十年，他解开朱正廷胸前的扣子，亲吻着他的唇和耳垂，再让他拉下自己的裤子。

他进入了十五年前的朱正廷。

比记忆中更加青涩和腼腆的身体，接吻牙齿颤抖，后面紧张干涩，还不会迎合，只会本能的耸动。不像现在已经是轻车熟路的性爱，蔡徐坤在摸索，在探寻，在比较朱正廷的脖子是左边还是右边更敏感一些。

清醒的情况下自己是不可能做那么多次的，但在梦里，他们就一直留在床上，一次又一次的确认着彼此的存在。当朱正廷的手臂环上蔡徐坤的后背时，终于欲望汹涌，肉体的温度潮热得失真，然而朱正廷的眼神没有沉迷，一直带着清冷的哀愁，眼角含着水汽，仿佛随时都能掉下珍珠般的眼泪。

直到梦里面的他趴在他身上了，汗水粘连肌肤，蔡徐坤在朱正廷的身子里宛如回到自己的领地，彼此鼻尖磨蹭着，手脚相抵，大狮子在自己的领地巡视领地，竟是不愿放人的体位。

耳鬓厮磨间，朱正廷捧着他的脸说，再见。

蔡徐坤看着窗外的晨曦有一瞬间的失神。  
天空蔚蓝，时间静好。

即使身体出卖了他的意志，他也告诫自己不可迷失在梦里。  
他也不能允许自己接受这样的道别。

蔡徐坤扯下床单被套扔进洗衣机，洗衣机发出嗡嗡的运转声。

他翻看着未读信息，王子异给他发了一段手机录屏。  
朱正廷最新的一条朋友圈，举着小黄人为第一视角，在环球主题乐园里看巡游。

蔡徐坤确定了自己的目的地。

（三）  
王子异觉得自己有些好笑，他不太明白自己为什么要帮他们，分开帮助。

他对蔡徐坤说的是实话，朱正廷来找过他，给他了戒指和那几句话。  
当时他看着朱正廷，可以说是用一种怜悯的姿态。  
可怜他，也可怜自己。

因为那天夜晚，他从停车场的转角镜上已经发现了朱正廷的身影，白乎乎的面膜总是让人过目难忘。  
王子异觉得决定胜负的时候到了，拉着蔡徐坤的手故意往楼上带。还保留着偶像自觉的蔡徐坤不疑有他，直接向电梯里走。  
这一刻他等了那么久，等来了一个并不理想的结局。

曾经王子异以为，他们三个人不需要刻意的划上句号，只要保持着微妙的平衡，交给时间自然会写下省略号。

所以蔡徐坤多么幸运，很多人一辈子寻不到的爱，在他这里有双份。

蔡徐坤于他，是有一块百试不爽的挡箭牌；他于蔡徐坤，则是隔岸观火的灯塔，是不会到达的星火希望。  
但朱正廷不同，朱正廷是蔡徐坤任何时候都可以后退的港湾，然后再送他去下一个征途，不论目标的盲目的支持。

虽然王子异不会选择与朱正廷成为知交，但不妨碍他们还有面子上过得去的交往，要不然朱正廷出国前也不会来把事情委托给他。  
以往他为了制造给蔡徐坤约会的惊喜，也会找朱正廷打听他最近的行程。

对方在蔡徐坤心目中的位置，心知肚明。

但最后这两人都抽身离去，这个夜晚只是个转折点，并非事情关键。

王子异看着朱正廷褪下戒指交给他，那一刻他在反省。  
外表看起来缺乏一点果断的朱正廷，此时当断则断。如果自己果断的拒绝了父亲的建议，抑或是果断的找个小嫩模，就不会引发蔡徐坤的反感和猜忌，进而把这段关系推到了结束的句点。

这些年来，他们没有了什么共同语言，工作交集不多，业余爱好有差异，坐在来时言语已经渐渐枯竭。  
他们已经不是彼此的快乐，就不要再敷衍什么。

蔡徐坤提出来的时候，王子异竟然还感到一丝轻松。  
承诺和现实，不是自己打破的，他可以继续毫无愧疚的做个完美的理想者。  
再也没有争吵过后，想要爱对方的冲动。

朱正廷又发了一条新的朋友圈。  
还是那个舞蹈室，他在跳他的老本行中国舞。  
从专业的角度上来看，王子异对朱正廷是欣赏的，现在都还能跳得腰身轻盈，肯定有长时间坚持不懈的练习。  
他把对舞蹈的不懈，也放在了对蔡徐坤身上。

希望你再坚持久一点。  
王子异把视频转录给蔡徐坤。

坤坤，你要快一点。

（四）  
蔡徐坤到达LA之后，他坐在酒店里冷静了下来。他踏进酒店那一刻，突然明白了朱正廷选择到洛杉矶的原因。

这是他当年出道后限定团第一次集训的地方。  
这是朱正廷的人生中缺失的一环。

蔡徐坤等到了视频里相似的时间段，敲开了当年他们舞蹈训练室的大门。

门口已经挂上了closed，但还能听见里面有音乐声。  
蔡徐坤敲了敲门。

“sorry……it's out of business time~”  
闻声而来的声音，说着英文让蔡徐坤有些陌生，可是看到来开门的手，那双他牵过，紧握过，十指纠缠过的手——他一秒就按在了上面。

“it's me。我来找你。”

开门的人一愣，不可置信的呼出他的名字：“蔡徐坤？”

两人异口同声的问到：“你怎么在这里？”

不管什么回答，蔡徐坤先挤进舞蹈室，顺手把门关上。  
他满以为朱正廷对他的到来会十分意外，会出现把他打出去的名场面，可是朱正廷的表情比预测中的淡定。

蔡徐坤坐在地板上，音乐减弱，朱正廷一边用毛巾擦汗，一边递来一罐饮料。

饮料甜甜的，它不是酒，不会成为像酒一样的催化剂。朱正廷给自己打开了一瓶矿泉水，坐在蔡徐坤旁边，示意他先开头。

“你在这里，过的好吗？”蔡徐坤看着朱正廷小心翼翼的问。

如果他一开口就说“和我回去”，朱正廷不能保证自己只是口头上的“我打你哦”，可能真的会下手了。  
这个局面了，如果蔡徐坤还凡事以自己为出发点，那就朱正廷就真的会心灰意冷。

没有听到答案，蔡徐坤沉默的看完朱正廷喝着手里的矿泉水。  
在夕阳暖黄的阳光下，朱正廷的发梢卷起一个小卷，透出晚霞的光芒。  
他仰起头喝水，水珠和汗珠，一同顺着他的唇边，沿着下额，漫过喉结，落入T恤的领口。  
蔡徐坤也跟着咽了一下口水。

朱正廷把这些都看在眼里，蔡徐坤还想说什么时，他把瓶子放好，扔下一句话：“练完舞再说。”

《supermarket flowers》响了起来，蔡徐坤一瞬间就回忆起了他们真正意义上的初见。

那时候他还是个渔网美瞳的妖艳少年，初看朱正廷时便觉得清新舒适。从朱正廷的摇摆的腰肢和抿起的嘴唇里，他看到了清纯。第二部分展示个人技时，蔡徐坤的眼睛就没有离开过他在衬衣下若隐若现的裸白肌肤。

诚实的说，身体的相适远比精神上的相吸更直接。蔡徐坤承认，这么多年，沉湎肉体也是一个不愿意放手的原因。

音乐还在继续，此时的蔡徐坤，不动神色的挪到了镜子前方——  
在原本朱正廷向张PD伸出手的一刻，接住了他的手。

跳现代舞，蔡徐坤肯定是不会的，但是力气从下飞机攒到现在，一勾手就把朱正廷圈在了怀里，吻上了怀里人的嘴唇，那枚戒指重新套上了朱正廷的左手无名指。

身体比语言更诚实。  
此处卡肉三千字。

“和我回家吧。”  
打包好他们的从前和过往，不美不好都不说。  
进化成更好的彼此，等你携手度过。

（五）  
“你这是？？旅游签证？”蔡徐坤看着朱正廷拿在手上的证件，大跌眼镜。  
“是啊，原本我打算出来玩一圈，散散心就回去。”朱正廷收拾着其他东西。  
“你不是在舞蹈室工作吗？还是打工？”旅游签证不能工作，蔡徐坤越发觉得这中间有点不对劲。  
“都不是，只是和别人说好了每天租他们舞蹈室两个小时。”朱正廷有些不耐，“怎么，就允许你们出道的在那里跳舞啊。”  
“可王子异怎么说，你打算移民再也不回来了？”蔡徐坤恨不得忽略时差，直接打个视频电话过去求证。  
“这个嘛，就不告诉你了。”朱正廷叼着机票，歪着头笑了。

END


End file.
